Of Selfish Wishes
by Infamousplot
Summary: Am I selfish? I'm not really sure anymore... Is it selfish to run away from everyone who cares about you? If that's true, then you're the most selfish person I know. But I'm selfish too. Tell me... Is it selfish to tie down the wind?


**This is the first Sonic fanfic I've written in awhile, as well as the first I've updated. This is pre-Sonic Chronicles. Sonic has left to go run around the world, and once again Tails is left alone, wondering when Sonic will return. Basically him pondering the life he and his friends lead as the heroes of their world.**

* * *

Why do you always do this?

Every time things calm down, every time things are even the least bit _normal_, you do this. You take off.

I know that this is normal for you. You love to travel. You love to run. It's what you do, it's who you are. It's your very essence. Yet, I can't help but wish it wasn't.

Is that selfish of me? I'm not really sure any more. Is it selfish to run out on everyone that cares about you every chance you get, just to ease your restlessness? Well, if that's selfish, then you're probably the most selfish person I know. But you've earned it, haven't you? You've given yourself up so many times, for us, for me, for the entire world. I'm sure you must get tired of being so selfless all the time. It must feel nice to do what you want to do, once in a while.

So you'll understand my selfishness.

Is it selfish to tie down the wind? That's what you hate the most, isn't it? You've always hated being tied down. Restless, never-stop-moving, claustrophobic. You hate anything and everything that makes you feel trapped. It's a shock that you don't hate us.

We who tie you down. Who trap you and chain you and drag you into our fights. We don't ask for your help any more. We expect it.

Is it alright to expect so much from you? All we ever do is force our problems on you. You've dragged us into a fair deal of your own fights, but we've done the same. So I guess that makes us even.

Who are we kidding? We call ourselves heroes. The world looks up to us, like we're gods, above them all. But we aren't, really. We're selfish. We're petty. We whine, we complain. We wish more than anything that we could force our troubles onto someone else, but we can't, and we know it, so what else can we do but shoulder the world's burden? When did it become our task, to take care of this world? Since when is it our problem? We're nothing but a bunch of kids, forced into the world of adults by some sleight of fate. We stepped up –no, _you_ stepped up, when no one else wanted to. When the world was in danger, and everyone else was too afraid to do anything about it, you came to its rescue. You were a hero, in every way, shape and form, and the world thanked you for it. For a while.

Now, because of that one time, it was suddenly expected of you. Of all of us, now. Because we'd promised to help you. You needed someone to stand by your side, right? We swore always to be there. And always, we were. But now, that doesn't seem to matter anymore.

When did this selflessness become a job? A chore? It's funny, in a sick way. You save the world once, and suddenly, they expect you to do it again and again and again. The countless thank yous, the awards, they don't really mean anything anymore, do they?

We are all selfish. Everyone. Me, you, the world. We are all selfish for wanting to tie you down. For holding you back.

I wonder if anyone else can hear you when you cry? It's silent. But it's there. I can see it, I can hear it. You want to be freed from this never-ending cycle. Save the world, run away, come back again. Why is it your responsibility, you wonder? It's not like you can suddenly stop. No, you'd be hated forever if you did that. Besides, I know you better than anyone, and I know that you could never let anything happen to these people. It's in your nature. You're a hero, through and through.

Is it selfish to tie down the wind? Or is it the wind who's the selfish one, always fleeing? You run and run, but what do you hope to accomplish?

Where are you running to, I wonder.

What are you running from?

It doesn't matter, I guess. No, it really doesn't matter. As long as you continue to return to me, then I guess I can live with that. It's selfish, though, for me to expect your return. Why should you come back? You don't have to.

And yet, no matter how far you run, you always do. What is it that chains you so? It's like you're trying to get away, running at full speed, and yet no matter how far you get, something always stops you. I wonder, sometimes, does it stop you like a leash, drag you back unwillingly? Or do you realize that there is something you just can't leave? Do you come here of your own free will?

Keep on running. Find what it is you're looking for. Escape what it is you must flee from. And then, when you've done what you must do, run on back. Run home.

I'll be waiting, like I always do. Like I always will.

* * *

**Okidoke. That's all for now folks. I'm finally reaching out the the Sonic addict within my soul XD Reviews are welcomed.**

**No, seriously, if you read this, review it. Or I won't give you ANY of my cookies!**

**K Thnx Bai**

**~Ip**


End file.
